bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kushin Daiyaku
|name = Kushin Daiyaku Kushin Yūaku Daiyaku Yūaku |kanji = 大益 九真 優渥 九真 優渥 大益 |romanji = Daiyaku Kushin Yūaku Kushin Yūaku Daiyaku |race = (Fusees) |birthdate = 11th October |age = 443(Both Kushin and Daiyaku) |gender = Male |height = 6'0"(Kushin) 5'11"(Daiyaku) |weight = Unknown |eyes = Blue |hair = Messy Blonde |blood type = O- |affiliation = Gotei 13 |occupation = Covert Agents Counter Intelligence Operatives Intelligence Operatives |team = Themselves |partner = Themselves |base of operations = Wandering |marital status = Single |education = Midori Jinkou |family = Each other Unnamed Parents |status = Active |shikai = Isenyo |bankai = Not Yet Achieved}} Kushin Daiyaku (大益 九真 Daiyaku Kushin Literally meaning; Greater Good, Nine Truths) once known by their respective named, Kushin Yūaku (優渥 九真 Gracious Nine Truths) and Daiyaku Yūaku (優渥 大益 Gracious Greater Good), are a pair of fused shinigami who, due to their resonating were fused through a forbidden technique by the thanks to them sharing the same zanpakutō. As a consequence, both Kushin and Daiyaku became one entity, and initially were allowed freedom to roam outside the bounds of in order to understand the situation. They were met with Vice Kidō Chief, Midori Jinkou, who had voluntarily helped them with taming their combined powers and helping them to exploit them entirely. It appeared that after a few decades, Kushin and Daiyaku both began to accept their fate and chose to depart themselves from Soul Society for a time and enter . There, they faced innumerable amounts of challenges, which they overcame as they developed their abilities and returned to Soul Society. Within Soul Society, they pledged their allegiance on a single condition, that they wouldn't be placed within the rankings of the Gotei 13 due to the possibility of being ostracized. Consequently they were given tasks of being covert agents who were tasked with the gathering and preservation of Soul Society's intelligence by travelling throughout the realms. Within this time, they have faced many challenges, but have continued to overcome them. Appearance Kushin and Daiyaku, as twins, have extremely similar appearances to one another, with only slight differentiations that set them apart, and which can be easily bridged through the use of cosmetics. They have both been through much throughout their conjoined lives, and understand that they must differentiate from one another in order to commit to their duties entirely. Kushin Kushin appears as a young, tall man who is just above the height of Daiyaku, standing at a complete 6'0". His facial structure is quite pronounced, with a very angular jawline and rough features that bring about a slight masculinity when coupled with his olive skin tone. His remarkable blue eyes contrast greatly with his rather dull, dirty-blonde hair. His hair is kept at a fringe to his right, whilst it spikes up at the back. His physique is also considerably muscular and toned, due to the more physically oriented tasks he is sorted with. He generally adorns an inversion of Daiyaku's attire because of their slightly opposing natures. Kushin wears a striped, multi-colored vest over a white dress shirt and black tie, at his waist there is a white belt which fastens similar conceptualized pants, while at his feet are a pair of white lace-up boots that reach up to his calves. He also wears a single stud on his right ear which is equipped with a device that allows for communication with the Seireitei from any distance and realm aside from isolated dimensions, or dimensional rifts. In some cases, Kushin appears to wear a casual black tank-top underneath a blue floral shirt, the buttons of which are kept open. At his waist he wears a black belt, which holsters a standard pair of denim shorts, while he wears a simple pair of flip-flops, which are also light blue in color. Daiyaku Daiyaku on the other hand, appears as a slightly less matured man, with more youthful and childish features. He appears to have a slightly more round facial structure, with less rough, but defined facial features nonetheless. Like Kushin, he possesses a pair of light blue eyes which contrast greatly with his dull dirty-blond hair and olive skin. His hair is kept parted to the left, with a slightly rounder spike at the back. His eyes are fitted with a pair of thick black frames to augment his vision, considering he is the master of renaissance between the two. His figure is also quite trim and fit, and though not on the level of Kushin, he is still slightly muscular. He wears an inverted, more professional version of Kushin's attire. He adorns a simple black blazer over a multi-colored striped tie and a white dress shirt, while at his waist is a simple black belt with a silver hook that keeps a pair of black dress pants secure along with a pair of white dress shoes with black laces. On other times when not on missions, Daiyaku likes to simply wear a dark green polo, with the buttons undone, a pair of jeans with a white belt and a pair of white and red joggers, while changing his glasses to a more lighter pair that don't have frames surrounding them. Personality Kushin Daiyaku History Synopsis Equipment Hakkutsu no Megane (発掘の眼鏡 Spectacles of Excavation) Hōsō no Mimikazari (放送の耳飾り Earrings of Broadcasting) Powers and Abilities Soul Resonation: Due to the unique manner in which the two have been fused, they possess the unique ability to resonate their souls with one another. The process of soul resonation works by essentially "overlapping" the soul of one onto another. Because their souls are rumored to be exactly the same, they are compatible enough to allow a tremendous boost in the level of power they possess. As a consequence though, they aren't able to use this for extended periods of time, otherwise the individuality even one of them has will be completely eroded. The being which this resonation forms is known as Kūyaku. : Soul Fusion: : Kushin Daiyaku Zanpakutō Isenyo (緯線世 Parallel World) Stats Kushin: Daiyaku: Trivia Behind the Scenes Gallery Kushin Daiyaku Full.jpg Category:Characters Category:Ash9876 Category:Shinigami Category:Lieutenant Category:Male Category:Merged Character Category:Under Construction Category:Original Characters